freedomplanetfandomcom-20200222-history
Freedom Planet 2
}}Freedom Planet 2 is the upcoming second game of the Freedom Planet series that takes place two years after the events of the previous installment. It was submitted to Steam Greenlight on Febuary 10th, 2017Freedom Planet 2 on Steam GreCategory:Freedom Planet (series)enlight and has been greenlit on Febuary 14th, 2017We have been Greenlit!. Previously it was estimated to be released in 2018We have been Greenlit! which has been changed to spring/summer of 2019."Just making this clear: Our current estimate for FP2's release is Spring / Summer 2019. ..." A demo of the game called the Sample Version has been released on January 31st 2017 that can be downloaded on the official website and that got updated to version 1.0.6.The Sample Version on the Freedom Planet 2 website. Synopsis Join the Heroes of Avalice as they face their greatest challenge yet. An ancient terror has emerged from the depths of the ocean. Merga, a Water Dragon from Avalice's oldest and deadliest war, has been freed from her crystal prison as a consequence of the Kingdom Stone's destruction. Through her act of vengeance, she holds a dark and terrible truth about Avalice's leaders that will change the history of the three kingdoms forever. War is imminent once again, but this time, the heroes are split between sides. As friendships are tested, will the girls stand united when Bakunawa rises?Freedom Planet 2 - About Gameplay The gameplay of Freedom Planet 2 remains mostly like its predecessorFreedom Planet 2 - About, but with major changes and new features, all shown as the following: Guarding The player can now tap a dedicated guard button to avoid a bit of damage from incoming enemy attacks.Freedom Planet 2 - About The shield will not fully reflect damage from larger or powerful attacks; however, it will reduce the damage if properly timed. Milla is spawning her Phantom Cubes by using the guard. Revivals When the character has been defeated, the player can use one of their stocks to revive them. This grants a few of seconds of invincibility and some petals back (depending on which power up equipped). However, reviving doesn't work if the character's body has been disintegrated.Freedom Planet 2 - About Guardian Orbs Instead of releasing a shield that surrounds and protects the player, the shield crystals will release guardian orbs. These small orbs that exist in all five elements will follow the player around. So far, they have the same abilities as the shields from the first game, as well as some new abilities. For instance, the Fire Orb is now water-resistant, unlike before, and can now spawn a health petal all 20 crystal shards. Certain power-ups can change the element of all shield crystals in a stage (for example, the Water Charm will change the element of all orbs into water). The health of the orbs is displayed on stack on the health meter, taking up two petals. Collecting another will increase the number of health, able to absorb six-seven hits if enough are collected. Also, If the player has an orb of one element and gets another of a different element, it will still stack but the element of the orb will change. Even though the player is protected from damage, they're not granted any invincibility when their orb is damaged. The guardian orbs also have animal-like features, shown as the following: * Water Orb: '''Fish Fins and Tail * '''Wood Orb: '''Butterfly Wings * '''Fire Orb: '''Phoenix Wings and Tail * '''Earth Orb: '''Beetle Wings * '''Metal Orb: '''Eagle Wings Speed Gates '''Speed Gates are rainbow rings that are looking similar to the Time Gates that appeared in Pangu Lagoon. When the player passes through one of these rings, a bonus timer will appear, and the player will be able to earn crystal shards by leaving behind a trail of tao marks. Once the timer runs out, all the Tao Marks on trail will transform into Crystal Shards. The longer the Tao trail is, the more Shards the Player will earn. Star Cards Star Cards are now dropped by the end boss and must be collected to complete the stage but will still remain as collectibles, which can be viewed in the inventory. Trading them in the Battlesphere unlocks arena challenges. They can also be found in stages without bosses to unlock different kind of challenges. Hub Worlds Hub Worlds, which didn't make it into the game's predecessor due to time constraints, will be a part of the game's Adventure Mode, and will be filled with NPCs (Non-Playable Characters), that the Player can interact with. Freedom Planet 2 will also have a World Map, allowing the Player to move between the Hub Worlds.Freedom Planet 2 In-Depth Interview w/ Creator & Voice Cast! Cutscenes The Cutscenes in Adventure Mode will now mostly be done in a visual novel-like style with stilled images instead. Only certain scenes in the game will include moments with the character sprite moving. Pause Menu The pause menu has been extended with new features, all listed as the following: * Guide: '''This provides the player with an in-game instruction manual on how to play the game, giving them details on basic controls, revivals, special attacks for each character and collectible items. * '''Photograph Mode: '''This allows the player to take photos of the character while the game is paused. They can zoom in / out, and even pose the character, making them look adventurous or even comical. * '''Photo Album: '''This lets the player look at all the photos they took in Photograph Mode, able to hold up to at least 50 photos. Stages Freedom Planet 2 will have a total of around 20 stages. Unlike its predecessor, the stages are now a single big area instead of being separated in two. Though every stage will end in a boss encounter, some will also have a mini boss. Main Stages * Dragon Valley * Shenlin Park * Avian Museum * Airship Sigwada * Phoenix Highway * Zao Land * Battlesphere Hub Areas * Shang Tu * Shang Mu * Shuigang * Parusa Power-Ups '''Power-Ups can be crafted with cores or with regular shards. Depending on usage, these will increase or decrease the difficulty of certain sections of the game. There are a total of 30 power ups, divided into four categories: * Potions: '''Gives the player a passive buff for the duration of the stage. * '''Amulets: '''Alters the stage; putting time records in separate categories whenever used. * '''Brave Stones: Inflicts negative effects on the player, making the stage harder, but will multiply the crystal shards collected upon stage completion. * Fusion Stones: These can be created if two power ups with contradicting effects are equipped. They have bigger negative effects, but a bigger crystal shard bonus. *Bird Officer (voiced by Stephen DiDuroThe Characters section on the Freedom Planet 2 website.) *Soldiers New * Merga (voiced by Morgan BerryThe Characters section on the Freedom Planet 2 website.) * Sergeant Askal (voiced by Christopher SabatThe Characters section on the Freedom Planet 2 website.) * Captain Kalaw (voiced by Josh GrelleThe Characters section on the Freedom Planet 2 website.) * Corazon Tea (voiced by Lindsay JonesThe Characters section on the Freedom Planet 2 website.) * Aaa (voiced by Sarah Ann WilliamsThe Characters section on the Freedom Planet 2 website.) * Cordelia (voiced by Victoria VittiThe Characters section on the Freedom Planet 2 website.) * Battlesphere Announcer (voiced by Christopher GuerreroThe Characters section on the Freedom Planet 2 website.) * Maria Notte (voiced by Marissa LentiAbout Maria Notte on the GalaxyTrail twitter.) * ??? Art Gallery File:Fp2_poster_hero.png|Heroes Poster by TysonTan File:Fp2_poster_villain.png|Antagonists Poster by TysonTan File:FP animation poster 2.png|Animation Poster by DanSyron File:FreedomPlanet2-poster-update+.jpg|Bakunawa Poster by theCHAMBA File:TeamLilac_byZiyoLing20150707.jpg|Team Lilac Poster by Ziyo Ling Videos File:Freedom Planet 2 - Announcement Trailer File:FP2 Preview - Lilac Gameplay File:Freedom Planet 2 Preview - Carol Gameplay File:Freedom Planet 2 Preview - Milla Gameplay File:Freedom Planet 2 Preview - Neera Li Gameplay Trivia *Commander Torque and Lord Brevon are confirmed by Strife to not make a return. References Category:Games